1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic stretch tables, in general, and to an alternative to the use of inversion therapy for relieving pressure on the discs and nerve roots of the spine, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be appreciated, with the advent of medical understanding and technical development, computer programmed tables have been developed to assist the health professional in conducting examinations, adjustments and treatments beneficial to a patient complaining of back pain. Many chiropractic groups and rehabilitation therapy centers do not possess such tables, however, primarily because of their significantly high costs. Those that have acquired them, on the other hand, amortize the costs involved by having a patient sign up for a lengthy course of treatment which for many (especially those on fixed income), cannot be economically dealt with.
As will also be appreciated, “inversion therapy” has recently been promoted as an alternative therapy for back pain treatment. There, traction resulting from hanging upside down (supported by the ankles), is presented to allow gravity to naturally decompress discs and nerve roots. Hanging by the feet, as with gravity boots, is said to cause each joint in the body to be loaded in an equal and opposite manner to standing in an identical position of joint alignment. By holding the bones of the spine and legs together when hanging upside down, the pressure exerted on the nerves is said to be removed, in allowing the discs to recover lost moisture and to return to their original shape. (The space between the spinal discs is said to be increased as well.) With yet another alternative form of inversion therapy, entailing lying on a table that gradually tips the head down (again while being supported by the ankles), a gradual introduction and increase (of intensity and duration) of traction is said to cause stimulation for the strength of the ligaments to increase.
Acknowledging that inversion stimulates circulation differences due to gravity acting on the circulatory system in an opposite manner—opposing what gravity would normally assist, and assisting what it would normally oppose while upright—and that inversion devices are helpful in gaining flexibility due to the increased spacing in the joints due to traction—, there still have been noted to be health risks involved. Consultations with doctors have first been advised before starting the inversion therapy—and then progressing very slowly, starting at very light levels of inversion to begin with. In any event, assistance has also been recommended to get in and out of the apparatus, more so if health problems are experienced.
While all this may be said and done, it is still fairly obvious that Senior Citizens, most women, and out-of-shape men, simply do not relish the idea of hanging upside down to decompress the joints of the body below the anchoring ankles.